JensenxCougar Alphabet Fic
by Andrix
Summary: A series of short drabbles for each letter of the alphabet. JensenxCougar, spoilers will be marked. Smut in later letters, rated for that and strong language!
1. A is for Allies

**A is for Allies**

Jensen ran. He ran and ran as fast as he could, but he knew it wasn't fast enough. The drug runners behind him were speeding towards him in a jeep.

"Goddamnit," he shouted, "Not like this. Not like this. Not on my first SOLO mission. N- HOLY SHIT."

He just had time to tuck and roll out of the way as a familiar cowboy had bobbed up ahead of him. Ten seconds later the engine of the jeep behind him exploded. Twenty seconds and two small 'paff!' noises and the two drug runners were dead.

"Jesus Christ, Cougar!" he hollered, covered in dust and grease.

The sniper just gave him a 'okay?' hand signal. Jensen shook his head and okay'd back. "Son of a bitch."


	2. B is for Beer

**B is for Beer**

"Jensen," Cougar muttered, sitting next to his friend at a bar in whatever backwater town had been closest to their last op.

"What, Cougs?"

"If I ever bite it out here," he said, gesturing around, "you gotta promise me something."

"What." Jensen asked, eyebrow quirking.

"If I ever die out here, you gotta drink this in my memory." he gestured to the crappy beer in front of him. There were better brews that came from the wrong end of a dog, but for some reason this was his favourite.

"Gimme that," Jensen muttered, taking it and drinking a mouthful of it. He spat it out immediately. "Jesus! That's piss! You want me to remember you by drinking piss? If you want me to drink in your memory you could at least pick something that tastes decent!"

Cougar just laughed, maybe because he knew Jensen would do it anyways.


	3. C is for Carlos

**C is for Carlos**

"Hey, Carlos-"

"Cougar." Cougar corrected, sprawled on a shady hotel bed, his hat over his face.

Jensen emerged from the attached bathroom, hair wet and flat, glasses off, in nothing but his boxers, leaning on the door frame. "Carlos."

"It's _Cougar._" Cougar said pointedly, "Jake."

Jensen grinned and sidled over, sitting next to him and lifting the hat off his face. He looked down into Cougar's eyes. "I like Carlos."

Cougar smirked. "Sure you do." he leaned up, then said again, "_Jake._"

Jensen's grin grew as he shoved Cougar's hat in his face and the sniper uttered a muffled noise of complaint.

"Down, cowboy. I just showered."

Cougar tossed the hat aside and yanked the blonde to him. "You can shower again."


	4. SPOILERS: D is for Don't

**D is for Don't (SPOILERS)**

This was it. Cougar was done, and he knew it. Jensen knew it to, he just refused to admit it. If he died he'd block Jensen's way out and they would both be screwed. Jensen had his niece to get home to. If anyone made it out it would be him.

He nearly acquiesced to Jensen's urging that he follow as the tech man clung to him for one last time. He could feel Jensen's desperation as he trembled.

"Cougar," he whispered, "Carlos. I..."

Cougar cut him off. "Don't," he said, shifting to get more comfortable, if that was even possible in his current state, "Don't say it. Don't say it, or I won't be able to do this. Just go, Jensen. Jake. Just go."

Reluctantly, Jensen left. He felt his heart tear in two when he heard the explosion. Sitting next to Pooch in the chopper, quietly, under his breath, he said what Cougar wouldn't let him say.


	5. E is for Eggs

**E is for Eggs**

The first night he ever spent with Cougar he woke up to the sniper cooking in his kitchen. His ass was sore, there was a bite mark on his shoulder (as well as several other places), and Cougar was cooking eggs in his underwear.

"What the hell," Jensen muttered groggily as he entered the kitchen.

Cougar grinned at him, "Huevos rancheros. You said you wanted Mexican food last night..."

"You're cooking me breakfast."

"Are you even awake?"

"I don't even know," Jensen replied, "You're in my kitchen making me wavoes-whatevers in your skivvies. Is this something I'd be awake for?"

Cougar grinned, setting the eggs on a plate. "Would you want to be?"

"I don't know," Jensen replied, "but whatever that is, it smells pretty damn good."


	6. F is for Fumble

**F is for Fumble**

Cougar sat with his head in his hands as the heart monitor hooked up to the scruffy blonde in the hospital bed beside him beeped steadily. He jumped out of his skin when Jensen groaned.

"Cougs?" he mumbled.

Cougar damn near fell over. "Jake," he said, relieved.

"Hey," Jensen said, brandishing a finger at him weakly, "If I can't call you Carlos, you can't call me Jake."

Cougar smiled before he inched his chair closer and took Jensen's hand, holding it to his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry. I had the shot. I had the shot, but..."

"I know, Cougar. It's not your fault. You've still saved my ass more times than I can count. I'm not dead, right?" Jensen said soothingly. "Don't beat yourself up. I'm still here."

"Right," Cougar replied, "Right."


	7. G is for Girls

**G is for Girls**

He knew it was a mistake.

He knew it was a mistake the second the red head sidled up to him with those pouty lips and doe eyes. He was drunk, he knew he was drunk, he knew she was trouble. He knew Cougar would kill him. But booze does funny things when a crimson-haired bombshell is jiggling her D-cups in your face.

_They were probably fake_, he thought later.

He was only half awake when Cougar kicked him – literally – out of his bed and started swearing at him in Spanish. He'd never seen anyone or anything so angry. He caught something about a hussy and a shotgun and giving him a few new holes. Cougar was so mad that when he finally left, he forgot his hat.

Jensen had never felt more like shit in his life.


	8. H is for the Hat

**H is for the Hat**

"What is with you," Jensen said, staring down at Cougar. Once again the sniper was trying to sleep with his hat over his face. "wearing that hat you stick out like the biggest sore thumb in history. I don't get it."

"It's my favourite hat," Cougar replied.

"But you don't even take it off when you sleep!"

"Because it's my favourite hat."

"It's your only hat."

"Exactly."

"... can I wear it?"

Cougar looked at him from under his hat brim with one eye narrowed. Jensen was about to take back his request when Cougar grinned in that sly way he always did, reached up, pulled off his hat and plopped it on Jensen's head. Jensen blinked, then the biggest grin Cougar had ever seen spread over his face.

"I have new respect for the hat," he said.

"Why?"

"Because I may stick out like a fox in a chicken coop, but hot damn do I ever feel _badass_."

Cougar laughed.


	9. SMUT: I is for Inside

**I is for Inside (SMUT)  
A/N: SURPRISE. A fourth letter today so I can post one of my favourite ones tomorrow. 8D **

"Jesus Christ!" Jensen moaned. If he had known years ago that taking it up the chute felt this good, he would have given up girls sooner. Cougar moaned from on top of him in reply, biting Jensen's neck lightly. Jensen shuddered. "Damnit, Cougar," he mumbled, his fingers knotting in the sniper's long brown hair. He pulled Cougar to kiss him. It didn't take much tugging. While they kissed in a frenzy, Cougar tossed his weight to the side so Jensen wound up on top.

"What are you doing?" Jensen gasped.

"Lean back," Cougar replied, voice heavy and hot.

Jensen did as he was told. Cougar pounded into him. Jensen moaned louder than he'd ever moaned as each time the sniper hit a sweet spot deep inside him.

"Jesus _Christ_!"


	10. J is for Jensen

**J is for Jensen**

Cougar nodded to each person Lt. Clay introduced him to. Sgt. Linwood Porteous, aka Pooch, transport and heavy weapons specialist. A good man, Cougar thought, eyeing the wedding ring on his dog tags. Married. He played with the ring often, suggesting he was constantly thinking of his wife. A real good man. Roque, demolitions and tactical. Something about that man made Cougar shiver. Maybe it was the icy look in his eyes. He wasn't sure, but something just didn't sit right about Roque.

Clay looked around. Cougar's eyebrow quirked, disappearing under his hat. "Sir, isn't there someone else on this team?"

"Yes there is, Sergeant." he replied, "I'm just not sure where he is."

At that exact moment a blonde man with round yellow glasses and a scruffy little goatee pretty much fell in the door, closing it quickly behind him. Cougar couldn't help but grin slightly. It was cute how he tried to coolly recover from tripping on the door frame on his way in.

"Nice of you to join us, Jensen." Clay said, not asking questions. To Cougar, this seemed like a wise approach. "Jensen, this is Sgt. Carlos Alvarez, or Cougar, our new sniper. Cougar, this is Cpl. Jake Jensen, comms and tech."

Jake Jensen stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you, Cougs!"


	11. K is for Kickass

**K is for Kick-ass**

Jensen tackled Cougar, hugging him brofully, since the rest of the team was around. "You are fucking AMAZING." he said, pumped. With Cougar's help, he just bluffed three guards into thinking he was a "dangerous telekinetic".

Cougar grinned, patting Jensen's back. "Couldn't let you get caught, eh?" he said, "Would've had to waste more ammo getting you out again."

Jensen looked down at his shoes bashfully. "Maybe one of these days I'll stop getting myself into trouble."

"And pigs will sprout wings."

Jensen grinned again. "You never know! Until then you'll just have to keep being fuckin' kick-ass."

Cougar tried to look smug, much to everyone's amusement. "Count on it."


	12. L is for Leaving

**L is for Leaving**

Jensen's stomach was suddenly in his shoes. Cougar was leaving. Cougar was leaving for a 'highly dangerous' special mission, an Jensen wasn't going with him. He watched as Cougar packed his equipment.

"You can't go." he insisted.

"I have to," Cougar replied.

"Well, I'm telling you you can't!" Jensen shouted, "What if you're not the only sniper on those roofs? What if someone has you in their cross-hairs, and you don't even realize it? Highly dangerous, Cougar. Highly! That means... that means you might not come back."

Cougar stopped packing. He straightened up and turned to face Jensen, the expression on his face severe. Jensen was scared until Cougar's heavy hands were on his shoulders, then his neck, then the sides of his face.

"Jake Jensen, I am not going to die on this mission. I would sooner eat my hat." Cougar insisted.

Jensen's anxiety washed away. It always did when Cougar looked at him like that. Cougar leaned closer. Jensen thought he was going to kiss him, but he stopped and inch short and grabbed his gear, leaving. Jensen was left standing there, flabbergasted, as the door closed behind him. He ran to it and wrenched it open. "Carlos Cougar Alvarez, you son of a bitch! You'd better come back, or I will kill you myself and feed your stupid hat to a FUCKING BEAR!"

All Cougar did was raise his hand, three fingers straight and an O formed by his thumb and forefinger. "Okay."


	13. M is for Memories

**M is for Memories**

"Hey Cougar, remember when-"

"Yes." Cougar replied.

"Then how about-"

"Yes." he said again, his lip quirking in a half-grin.

"How about the time I stripped in front of a bunch of Islamic extremists as a distraction while Roque and Clay snuck in to steal their chickens?"

"_What_."

Jensen laughed. "Just seeing if you're actually paying attention."

"I knew Roque and Clay would never steal chickens."

"_That _is the part you don't believe?"

"Jensen, you have stripped for everything from me to a hard drive."

And Jensen was quiet.


	14. SPOILERS: N is for Nightmares

**N is for Nightmares (SPOILERS)**

Jensen nearly fell out of bed as he was roused by an earth-shattering scream. It was only a week after Afghanistan. Cougar was sitting bolt upright beside him, breathing heavily, clutching the sheets so hard his knuckles were white as snow.

"Cougar!" Jensen gasped, turning Cougar's head so he was looking in his eyes. "Cougar, calm down. It was just a nightmare. That's all."

Cougar blinked past the tendrils of his dark hair that had fallen in his eyes. "I could smell them," he whispered, "Burning. I could smell them, Jensen, I could hear them... _madre de Dios_..."

Jensen's heart broke anew as he saw the wounded look in Cougar's eyes, the shattered expression on his face. He tugged Cougar into his arms, holding him tightly as he wept.

"I know, Cougs. I know." he whispered.


	15. O is for Obvious

**O is for Obvious**

A/N: Someone wondered if the rest of the team was going to find out about Jensen and Cougar. Well, here's the answer to that! Clay and Roque get it. Pooch is a little slow.

Pooch watched as Jensen and Cougar wandered off within five minutes of each other for the sixth night in a row.

"What the hell is with those two?" he asked. "It's like they're attached with a rope or something."

Clay laughed, Roque shook his head.

"No, seriously." Pooch said, "I don't get it."

Clay just laughed harder.

"What the hell!" Pooch exclaimed, "What's so funny?"

"Ask them," Roque said.

No matter how much Pooch prodded, neither of the other two men said anything.


	16. P is for Playing Cards

**P is for Playing Cards**

"Alright, I am not losing this time."

Jensen narrowed his eyes at Cougar, who sat across the table in Pooch's kitchen. They had a brief leave from work, as it were, and Jolene and Pooch had invited the rest of the team for dinner. Cougar narrowed his eyes right back, keeping eye contact with Jensen as the blonde reached across the table towards one of the two cards clutched in Cougar's hand. Jensen watched the sniper's face carefully for any changes as he hovered over one card, then the other. Cougar glanced down as Jensen's hand came to rest over the second card. Jensen took it and brought it back to his hand.

"Damnit!" he exclaimed, defeatedly handing over the other card to Cougar, leaving himself with the queen of spades.

Clay glanced in the door of the kitchen at Pooch, who was watching them with a grin. "What are you losers doing in here?"

"They're playing Old Maid. Cougar's beaten Jensen six times in a row." Pooch replied. "Two more and Jensen owes me $50."

Cougar just grinned and shuffled the cards while Jensen pouted. He'd pay the techie back later when they were alone.


	17. Q is for Quintessential

**Q is for Quintessential  
**A/N: quintessential [kwin-t_uh_-**sen**-sh_uh_l], adj. - Most typically representative of quality, state, etc.; perfect.

Cougar lay awake in bed, turned on his side, looking down at Jensen, who was asleep beside him. When he wasn't awake and his mouth wasn't motoring away, the tech guy was actually rather cute. He always curled up in a sort of ball when he slept, and his hair became even more awry than it was when he was awake and had it spiked two inches off his head. He didn't have the endearing nerd quality his round glasses gave him, that was for sure, but to Cougar, when he was like this – even if he drooled all over his pillow sometimes – he was perfect.

One of Jensen's blue eyes opened half way, meeting Cougar's. He yawned widely and reached up to rub his eye. "Have you even slept yet?" he asked groggily.

"Nah," Cougar replied, "Can't get to sleep."

"Nightmares?" Jensen asked.

Cougar shook his head. "Not tonight."

"Then lay your Mexican ass down and stop starin' at me," Jensen said, "I can feel it in my sleep."

"You like my Mexican ass," Cougar replied, leaning down to peck Jensen's forehead lightly.

"And I will like it better when it's not staring at me so hard that it's waking me up at ass-o'clock in the mornin'." Jensen shot back, shoving his hand in Cougar's face lightly. "Sleep."

Cougar chuckled, brushing his hand away. "Right."

He settled down beside Jensen as the blonde went back to sleep. _Perfect._


	18. SPOILERS: R is for Return

**R is for Return**

They were still about a day from dry land. The life raft puttered along. Everyone had eventually fallen asleep, except Cougar. He sat, wide awake, with both eyes on the scruff of blonde that stuck up from under a blanket a few inches away. When he was sure everyone else was sleeping, he reached over to run his fingers through the spikey blonde mess. Jensen grumbled and rolled over, eyes open, looking up at Cougar.

"If you wanted to see if I was awake, you coulda just asked," he said.

Cougar smiled, keeping his hand on Jensen's head, looking down at him with that look, that little, misty look he got sometimes, usually when he was thinking about the _angelitos_.

"Cougar... Cougar, what is it?" Jensen asked, sitting up and scooting closer to him. Cougar answered by pulling Jensen even closer and holding him like a vice.

"Thought you were dead for sure," he said quietly, "And it would have been my fault. I don't think I would have been able to live with myself if I had gotten you killed, Jensen..."

"Didn't we go through this the last time I got shot?" Jensen replied, slipping his arms around Cougar. "I'm still alive, ain't I? I'm still here, still kicking. I know I can count on you to save me, Cougs, and the number of times you've saved my stupid white ass really outnumber the times I've come close to dyin'."

Cougar squeezed him, then let him go. "You're lucky."

"Don't I know it." Jensen replied, smiling as he grabbed his blanket and settled in for the night next to his sniper.


	19. S is for Soccer

**Before We Begin...  
**Here's the thing - I only have ONE letter today! It seems that work and a bout of writer's block have caused me to run short of ideas. SO. T, U, and V will be **READER'S CHOICE**. Post a review with your ideas for what T, U, and V should mean. Don't have a account? No problem! Anonymous reviews are enabled on my stories! All I need is one word. For example, T could be Toast, U could be Under and V could be... Vicarious, or something! So, give me your ideas, and whichever ones I like best will be written for posting tomorrow.

**And now on to the story~**

**

* * *

**

**S is for Soccer  
**A/N: Of course I had to put in a chapter with 'Caylee'. Jensen's devotion to his niece gets me every time, even if he might not have on in the comic it was a wonderful touch in the movie. Go Petunias go. Again, her name isn't actually Caylee, but she doesn't ever get a name and Caylee seemed to suit her in my mind. This one is more for the movie.

"Go, go, go!" Jensen chanted.

Cougar and Jensen were on the edge of their seats, watching the game closely. They had stuck together when they made it back state-side. Cougar didn't really have much to go home to, so he stuck to Jensen like paper to glue.

Caylee and the Petunias were down three points with only 4 minutes left to go. Jensen was decked out in his bright pink "Go Petunias" shirt. He had tried to get Cougar to wear one, but Cougar insisted that pink was not his colour and instead allowed Caylee to put a pink petunia in his hat band.

The Sunflowers were tough, but they were no match for Caylee, the star of the team. In two minutes she and the rest of the girls tied up the score, and in one final, incredible kick the game was won.

Cougar joined in the cheering. He'd never really cared much for soccer before, but Jensen's excitement was infectious. After the game he and Jensen treated Caylee to ice cream

"Thanks, Uncle Cougar!" she said gleefully, running off to join her team mates. Their coach was taking them out for pizza, too. Cougar watched her go with a grin.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Jensen said, "She called you Uncle Cougar. Kinda makes you sound like an old man..."

Cougar frowned and daubed his ice cream on Jensen's nose. "Don't ruin it."


	20. SPOILERS: T is for Tension

**T is for Tension (SPOILERS)**

A/N: A Reader's Choice chapter. This idea came from a friend of mine who started giving me random words when I told her I was writing something for the letter T. She asked to remain anonymous, cuz she's weird like that. I liked 'Tension'. We've had too much fluff, it's time for a little... not so much.

Jensen felt it coming. He could see it coming, really, like a train wreck, or a car accident. It was like those sickeningly slow few seconds where you know you're fucked, and it's too late to do anything about it. So much had happened that the stress just kept coming. When Roque got Pooch, it was the final straw.

It was like a pebble setting off a rock slide, or the smallest of echos triggering an avalanche. It happened so fast, Jensen wasn't even sure what had hit him. He just remembered a bunch of angry words, from both Cougar and himself. A lot of things he didn't mean, a lot of things Cougar knew weren't true. But when you're pushed to your breaking point, pieces fly and people get hurt, like a bomb going off in a crowded square.

When he had time to cool down, and it hit him full on what had happened, Jensen couldn't sleep. He couldn't think of anything else except the sniper sleeping as far away from him as he could get, hat over his face. His mind reeled, going over what he remembered hearing and saying. Eventually it became too much. He got to his feet and walked over, kneeling in front of Cougar. He reached out to nudge the sniper, but Cougar was faster, tipping his hat up onto his head and meeting Jensen's eyes.

"Cougs," Jensen said quietly, "I-"

Cougar held up his hand. Jensen blinked, confused. Cougar leaned forward and kissed him lightly. "Me too."


	21. AU: U is for Umbrella

**U is for Umbrella**

A/N: Reader's Choice, an idea from someone who isn't a reader, but counts anyways since she probably will be once she watches the movie! Thanks, Maddie. This chapter is a little **Highschool** **A.U.** Enjoy!

Jake Jensen cursed heavily as he watched the rain pour down. He had forgotten the weather was calling for rain. His laptop bag was anything but waterproof. He stood under the awning of the school, watching as buckets were dumped from the heavens with no sign of letting up. He was so absorbed that he nearly jumped out of his skin when there was a gentle tap on his shoulder. He turned his head and was met with an umbrella pointed at his nose.

Standing next to him was the new student that had been introduced to him that morning by Clay, a cowboy hat hiding his eyes.

"Oh, hey. Carlos, right?" he said, blinking as he looked down the umbrella at the other boy. The boy nodded. "Er... can I have your umbrella? Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

Another nod. He took Jensen's hand and put the umbrella in it before walking off in the pouring rain.

"Hey!" Jensen called, "Thanks!"

The boy just waved.


	22. V is for Valentine

**V is for Valentine**

A/N: A Reader's Choice for Turtle, also known as Jensen's Petunia, who has faithfully given me feedback on every single chapter of this story so far. Thank you, hon, you have no idea how much I appreciate it. This one is a good representation of how adorkable Jensen is.

Tomorrow will be **Reader's Choice **again! Send me your ideas for W, X and Y! The best ones will be written and put up tomorrow. **Reader's Choice idea submissions have to be in by 12 AM EST/9 PM PST!**

**PS: **Sorry if my Spanish is shit, it is _entirely likely_. Durr hurr.

**

* * *

**

Jensen lay back against the jeep, looking up at a cloudy sky. "Hey Cougs, what day is it?" he asked the sniper sitting next to him, who was cleaning his rifle.

"The thirteenth of February, I think." Cougar replied.

Jensen blinked. "So tomorrow is Valentine's Day."

"I guess so," Cougar replied again, carefully wiping his scope with a soft cloth.

Jensen rifled through his pockets, coming up with a scrap of paper. "Hey, do you have a pen?"

Cougar quirked his eyebrow, but didn't ask questions. He patted his vest pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen, handing it to Jensen. Jensen turned away so Cougar couldn't see what he was doing. There were noises of paper being torn, then written on, then folded. When Jensen turned back, he thrust a small square of paper at Cougar. Cougar took it and unfolded it.

It had been messily torn into a vague heart-shape. Scribbled on it in Jensen's chicken-scratch writing were the words (or letters, really) 'Luv U'. Cougar shook his head, pocketing the note. He leaned over to kiss Jensen's cheek. "Feliz Dia de San Valentin, Jensen."

"Happy Valentine's Day," Jensen replied.


	23. W is for Wounded

**W is for Wounded**

A/N: This chapter is for you, Sivan. :3

He ran through the hospital, past doors and around nurses and other patients. He didn't bother checking in at the front desk. He just ran, as fast as his feet could carry him. When he realized he would need to know where he was going, he grabbed a nurse by the shoulders and asked her urgently.

"The patient that just came in with a gunshot wound. Where is he? What room?"

"He just came out of surgery, sir, they're taking him to the recovery ward." she said, startled by the urgency in those blue eyes.

Jensen kept running. "Sir! Sir, you can't go in there!" the nurse called after him, to no avail.

Jensen skidded around a corner, and burst through the doors of the recovery ward. He pushed past the nurses and doctors trying to keep him out and ran to the side of one of the beds. Laying there, his torso bandaged, was Cougar. The commotion roused him from his drug-induced sleep.

"Jensen?" he mumbled groggily.

"Cougar." Jensen replied, voice heavy with relief. "You're okay."

"Not really, I have a hole in my chest." Cougar replied. "But I think I will be okay eventually."

Jensen smiled. "Yeah. Yeah, you will be."

"Now get your dumb ass out of here before they call security and you get shot because I'm not around to save you." Cougar muttered, eyes slipping closed again.

Jensen couldn't help but laugh as he allowed himself to be lead out of the room.


	24. SPOILERS: X is for Exit

**X is for Exit (SPOILERS)**

A/N: I totally cheated on this one.

It was the day after Pripyat. Pooch was gone, back home to Jolene and Ashley and Jasmine. Jensen and Cougar were sitting together in silence, back at the Sheik's complex.

"Cougar... if you had a way out of this... if we could just leave, and none of this would follow us... if you had an exit, would you take it?" Jensen asked, looking over at the silent sniper next to him.

"No," Cougar replied, "I wouldn't."

"Why not?"

"Because it would just happen to someone else. You and I both know we need to stop this, Jensen. We have to end it, once and for all."

"I just hope it doesn't end us first."


	25. SPOILERS: Y is for Yearning

**Y is for Yearning (SPOILERS)**

A/N: Tomorrow is the last day, Reader's Choice again. Give me your best ideas for Z. Let's make it good.

It had been five years. Five years since Max. Five years since the oil rig.

Five years without Cougar.

He always came here on the aniversary of the day Cougar died. He remembered the first time he had come here with Cougar. It wasn't much, an old plot of land on the edge of a small town about 50 miles from the Mexican border. Cougar had told Jensen that this was where he grew up, after his parents jumped the border before he was born. He was born and American citizen, and he said that always made his parents proud.

After he died, Jensen had come here a few months later, thinking the pain had died enough that he could stand on this spot without losing it. He was wrong. But he had gone there with a mission. It had been his sister's idea. She even helped him plant the tree. Five years after the fact, the tree was still growing strong.

"I miss you," he said quietly, sitting under it's branches. It was still too small to offer much shade, but it was getting bigger. "Every day. It gets easier after a while, but it never goes away. I wish you hadn't been such a noble bastard, Cougs. I wish you would have let me save you for once. ... I wish you were still here."

He got to his feet, then, and reached into his pocket, popping open a can of beer. He took a deep swig of it. And yeah, it still tasted like piss. "One for me," he said, then turned the can upside down and dumped the rest on the ground. "And one for you."

Wind rushed through the tree's spindly branches, rattling the leaves, and blowing the hat off Jensen's head. He tried to catch it, but it seemed to be caught in a up-draft. It rose higher and higher before getting caught in the branches, far out of Jensen's reach.


	26. SMUT: Z is for Zippers

**Z is for ZOMG. (Or... er... Zippers. Yes.) (SMUTTY SMUT SMUT)**

A/N: This is it, ladies and gents (Wait a tick... are there even any gents?), 26 letters, 26 drabbles, 5000+ words, 70+ reviews (holy _crap_) and I ran out of ideas 15 letters ago. This was originally just a fun thing and it's turned into the most popular piece of fan fiction I have ever written, and has garnered 5000 views and 1200 unique visitors in the week that it has been updating, some of them from as far away as Japan. Thank you all, and I hope you'll show my next story **Halls of Ivy **the same support you've showed this silly little venture. As a heart-felt thanks to all of you out there in FFnet land, have a nice, big slice of _smut pie_. This comes as a somewhat direct sequel to _L is for Leaving_.

* * *

Cougar had been gone for a week, and for that week Jensen had gone through waves of worry and sorrow and regret, but finally Cougar was coming home, and Jensen was going to make him regret ever leaving. There was a knock on his door. He knew it was Cougar. Everyone else thought he was out. He answered the door in nothing but a towel, having just gotten out of the shower minutes before. He smirked as the effect of his standing there next to nude on Cougar was instantaneous.

"Welcome home," he purred, yanking the sniper in the door by the bandanna around his neck and kissing him hungrily.

Cougar let his rifle bag slip off his shoulder and land gently on the ground near the door before his arms circled Jensen, his short fingernails digging into the techie's back slightly, leaving little crescent indents in his skin. He pulled away just long enough for Jensen to pull off his shirt, taking the bandanna and knocking his hat off with it. Jensen could feel his body heating up wherever Cougar touched him as the sniper grinded against him, one hand sliding down to squeeze his ass. In a flurry of kissing and undoing of zippers and falling and rolling and clothing flying, they ended up on the bed, Cougar perched on top of Jensen, nibbling his ear in a way he knew always made the Corporal melt like butter in a microwave.

Jensen let out little moans as Cougar's hands wandered all over his body, before one hand left him to rifle through the bedside table drawer and come up with a bottle of lube. He squeezed a decent amount into his hand, rubbing it over his cock and Jensen's hole, working him with his fingers to loosen him up. It didn't take long before Jensen was begging for it, and he thrust inside.

He was met with a deep, loud moan as he thrust in and out, kissing Jensen roughly in a fevered passion. Cougar reached down between them and began stroking Jensen in time with his thrusts.

"F-fuck, Cougar," Jensen gasped in the sniper's ear, "It's like you missed me or something."

"More than you know," Cougar purred back in his delectable Spanish voice.

He quickened his pace, thrusting deeper and harder until he couldn't hold back any longer, groaning loudly and spilling himself inside the blonde. Jensen came with him, sticky white splattering over his torso.

"You need to go away more often," he whispered, grinning.

Cougar chuckled. "I do kind of like you tossing yourself at me like that."


End file.
